disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozam-Beaked
"Mozam-Beaked" is the first segment from the twenty-fifth Timon & Pumbaa episode and also it is the first segment from the last episode of season one. Synopsis Timon and Pumbaa are taking a nap next to their favorite tree, until they hear a sudden sound. Timon and Pumbaa see a Woodpecker pecking on the branch of the tree. Timon tells the Woodpecker to stop what he's doing, but the Woodpecker refuses and continues to peck on the tree. Timon and Pumbaa find a way to catch the Woodpecker. For the first attempt, Timon brings a wooden ladder and he will go up the tree while Pumbaa watches the ladder. While Timon is up the tree, the Woodpecker goes to Pumbaa and wonders where the meerkat is, which Pumbaa replies that he went to go catch the bird. The Woodpecker than makes Pumbaa realize who he is talking to, making the warthog chase him up the tree until he runs into Timon. The ladder then breaks and falls, making Timon and Pumbaa land in a thorn bush. For the second attempt, Timon and Pumbaa, this time, use a metal ladder. Timon once again makes Pumbaa hold the ladder while he goes up the tree to catch the Woodpecker. The Woodpecker flies to Pumbaa like he did on the duo's first attempt. When he tries to convince Pumbaa to try to catch him, the warthog replies that he cannot let go of the ladder no matter what. Hearing Pumbaa's words, the Woodpecker pecks all over the warthog, removing his skin. Enraged, Pumbaa chases the Woodpecker up the ladder and runs into Timon again. The bird then pushes the ladder and Timon and Pumbaa fall offscreen. For the third attempt, Timon and Pumbaa are now using a construction vehicle, with Timon going up while Pumbaa pushes the levers. Then the Woodpecker goes to Pumbaa again and Pumbaa tries to catch the bird, accidentally pushes the levers, which causes the vehicle to uncontrollably move Timon all over the place, until he gets off and slaps Pumbaa. For the fourth attempt, Timon and Pumbaa suggest that instead of them going up the tree, they should make the Woodpecker fly down. Timon takes out a bird bath from his suitcase, which is actually a trap. However, when the Woodpecker gets on the bird bath, nothing happens, but when Timon goes on it, a cage closes around him, making the world explode. For their final attempt, Timon places wooden objects next to the tree, with the third one being a safe which the meerkat paints to make it look like it's made of wood. The Woodpecker pecks two of the objects, but has trouble pecking on the safe. Timon then puts the Woodpecker in a cage, finally catching it. With the Woodpecker now caught, Timon tells the bird that he and Pumbaa will not let him go until they are done napping. But the Woodpecker attempts to outsmart the duo by telling them that he will have them arrested if they don't let him go. When Pumbaa is about to free the Woodpecker, Timon comes up with an idea on how they can "let him go." The meerkat calls a taxi, which takes them to Bora Bora. Timon and Pumbaa are planning to throw the Woodpecker into the volcano. But when Pumbaa mentions that the Woodpecker will no longer eat their tree, the bird tells the two that he was actually eating bugs that were buried in the tree, making Timon and Pumbaa realize that it was all a misunderstanding. Timon, Pumbaa, and the Woodpecker are now back to the tree. The Woodpecker is pecking on some bugs, while Timon and Pumbaa are trying to "peck" on the insects as well. Trivia *The Woodpecker's voice was done by Gilbert Gottfried, who also voiced Iago the parrot in Aladdin. *The Three Natives has seen during this episode. *This episode isn't from "Rafiki's Fables", but Rafiki and his Ancient Tree are seen in this episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes